Better Gender
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Simple, the Titans have a minor arguement and gives Raven a headache, right? So what happens if her powers make them switch genders?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

- Now -

Raven woke up tiredly from her nap with a pounding headache and knew something was happening in the living and told herself to not enter, but she got up and placed her cloak on. She walked out of her room, down the hall, and into the living room to see the boys arguing with Starfire which had seemed to be the first. Her shoulder shrugged boredly and hovered over to the kitchen counter and made herself some herbal tea as quietly as possible in case she would be dragged into this argument, but it was too late.

"Raven, who is the dominant of the gender, the males or the females?" Starfire asked with a delight mood, obviously happy she was awake to probably join her side.  
"Females, now leave me out of this," the half demon sipped her tea.  
"She's saying that because she's a girl!" Beast Boy waved his hands around.  
"Yeah, if your so confident, what make you think you're better than us?" Cyborg huffed.  
Raven looked at them, "I didn't say** I** was better, I said **females** are dominant over **males**, if you find my opinion disturbing, then don't bother asking."  
"I have told our male teammates that the females are dominant too but they do not listen! They say that girls whine a lot and don't take care of them selves." Starfire cried.

"_Boys_ have big egos and think their the rulers of the universe, and I took care of myself almost my entire life, Robin had Batman, Beast Boy had Doom Patrol, and Cyborg had his parents, your an alien princess who made decisions on your planet." Raven stated.

Robin scowled, "hey, it was better than being an orphan."  
"Yeah, and my dad **built** this place." Cyborg stated.  
"Yeah and-," Beast Boy paused, "I got nothing…"  
Raven rolled her eyes, "guys depend on girls and-"  
"Hey! That's not true!" He defended himself.  
"Yeah!" Cyborg and Robin sided.  
"Will you let me finish?" Raven said coldly.  
Terrified, they all nodded. "…"

She sighed, "males depend on females, and females depend on males. However, almost every species of animals, females depend on males for spawn, and males just want to use females for their own aroused purposes." Raven then shrugged, "it's the same for demons too, but the communication with humans and such are different."

The guys blushed and tried to ignore her statement, "uh…"  
"Friend, please explain in simpler words?" Starfire asked.  
Raven looked at her boredly, "I think it's best that I don't explain."  
"Oh please dear friend Raven! I wish to understand!" She begged and Raven whispered in her ear, and her eyes glowed, "you boys…!" Her fists began to glow.

"She said animals!" Beast Boy screeched in defense.  
Cyborg gave Beast Boy to her as an offering, "here you go, he turns into animals!"  
"What?! I'd **NEVER** do **ANYTHING** like **THAT**!" He cried out.  
Robin pondered, "have you even gone through puberty yet Beast Boy?"  
Beast Boy blushed, "of course I have!"  
"If he didn't, he wouldn't get a squeaky voice." Raven smirked.  
"I do not!" He squeaked and covered his mouth with a grumble.

Starfire giggled, "besides, we do all the shopping, females are dominant."  
Cyborg protested, "we drive you everywhere."  
"No you don't, we fly, and I occasionally drive your car." Raven reminded.  
"Oh yeah…" he grumbled, "well, we do more work!"  
"You and the others play games while we clean."

"We cook while you do nothing." Beast Boy stated.  
"You cook yourself," Cyborg replied boredly.  
"I take morning showers which is when you cook, and I have tea for breakfast when Starfire cleans the dishes." Raven retorted with annoyance.  
"Well, you girls can't cook!" He covered his mouth instantly after the insult.  
"We do the laundry, the shopping, most of the cleaning other than your rooms. Robin trains most the day if not riding his motorcycle, and you two lounge about."

"Plus, the cycle of the month isn't pleasant either, you boys have it easy." Starfire huffed.  
"Oh yeah? Well…" Robin blushed, "let's not go on that topic."  
Raven rubbed her head, "what started this argument anyways?"  
"Beast Boy did the complaining that we do nothing." Starfire retorted.  
She looked at him, "remind me not to save the galaxy again."  
"But, you do have it easy, plus, we always have to take care of you two!" Beast Boy said.  
Cyborg and Robin looked at him with pale faces, _'we're dead…'_

"Human… human… human…" Raven pointed at all three, then her and Starfire, "half demon, and an alien. We have power, you have gadgets, shape-shifting, and robotic techniques" She then added with a shrug, "plus I can send you into another dimension."

Starfire folded her arms, "you think it is easy being a girl? I think it is easy being a boy."  
"Yeah right, we have to fix everything," Cyborg chuckled.  
"…" Raven was quiet, trying to contain her annoyance.  
"Yeah, let's see **you** fix something!" Beast Boy suggested.  
"I'd like to see that-" Robin was interrupted.

"QUIET!" Raven said angrily as her chakra glowed and the Titans Tower had a black out, and she panted rasply, then collapsed on the floor heavily and groaned.

"Raven?" Starfire's voice deepened and she gasped while covering her mouth.  
"Dude, Star sounded like a- eep!" Beast Boy covered his mouth.  
Cyborg sighed and turned on his shoulder light and pointed it at-, "Raven…?"  
"Starfire, how about some light-?" Robin covered his mouth in surprise.  
"Humph," Starfire lifted her hand and it glowed but she gasped at what she saw.  
"What?!" The three guys screeched, then covered their mouths.

Raven started to stir in Cyborg's light and grumbled, "let me guess," the Titans Tower went back online, and she lifted her head, "I got my wish again."

Beast Boy looked at himself and screamed, "I'M A GIRL?!" He checked- "LONG HAIR?!"  
Cyborg's eye twitched, "is this mechanically possible?!" He felt his head, "dreads?!"  
Starfire yelled, "what is going on?! Why are me and Raven boys and you three girls?!"  
Robin folded his hands, "yeah… that's what I would like to know, Raven."

Raven looked at them boredly, her attire still the same so she covered herself with her cloak, "you all were giving me a headache, so I simply thought in my mind that if you all were the opposite gender, you would understand one another," she growled, "obviously though this also affected me as well. If anything blame the one who started it."

"Yeah Beast Boy-!" Cyborg grinned, "or should I say, Beast… GIRL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy started to run in circles around the living room. "DUDE! THIS ISN'T COOL! TURN US BACK INTO OUR ORIGINAL GENDER!" He started to sniffle at Raven and she chuckled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! TURN US BACK!"

Raven and Starfire exchanged glances with smirks, then Raven looked at Beast Boy, "but weren't you three just saying that girls had it easier than guys?"  
Starfire smiled, "now that you are girls, I am sure life will be easier for you now."  
"That's not fair!" Beast Boy cried. "See! Girls cry so easily!"  
"You're only fifteen," Raven stated, "your new hormones are different."  
"You're much more emotional, Beast _Girl_." Starfire noticed something, "I sound… rude?"  
"I gave everyone the body and mind of the opposite gender, rude is natural for us now," she stated, "I'm going to my room to change." With that, Raven vanished.

Beast Boy poked his breasts, "they feel, squishy…"

**SLAP!**

"Ow!" He started to cry, "but their mine…"  
"Pervert." Starfire mumbled, "I am going to my room, girls."  
"I'm going to go ask Raven how long we're going to be like this." Robin walked away.  
"Dude she'll… he'll… Raven we'll get angry, she's- he's- Raven's changing!" Beast Boy rustled his long hair as he followed. "I'm a girl for seven minutes and I'm going crazy!"  
"You're telling me." Cyborg said sarcastically, also following.

**Knock, Knock**

"Raven, do you know when this will reverse itself?" Robin asked and heard muffled talking, "uh… Raven? Are you okay?" He heard walking come forth and backed away.  
The door slid open and a shirtless Raven came out and glared at them but looked at one in particular, "Cyborg, can I borrow a sweater? None of my shirts fit anymore…"  
"Uh…" Cyborg blushed, "s-sure." Cyborg now led the way.  
"About this transformation, we'll stay the way we are until we all learn a lesson about being the opposite gender." Raven stated, walking next to Robin.  
"Oh wow! So cool!" Beast Boy screeched and started poking at Raven's lower back.  
"Eh?" They all stopped and the three 'girls' looked.

"Raven, since when did you have a tattoo…?" Robin asked curiously while starting at her raven tattoo on her lower back, practically a California License.  
"Yeah! It's totally awesome!" Beast Boy squealed while poking it.  
"Can you not touch me? I'm already trying to deal with being shirtless let alone bra-less." Raven said with a grumble and they continued on to Cyborg's room.  
"Ew, do we have to wear bras?" Beast Boy gagged.  
She shrugged and replied sarcastically, "up to you, I'm not your daddy."  
"H-here Raven." Cyborg handed her a black sweater.  
"Thanks." She took and placed it on in front of them. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked curiously.  
"To go buy some shirts that can fit, why?" Raven asked back.  
"Beast Boy, why you go with him- er I mean her!" Robin blushed in frustration.  
When they left Cyborg's room, Raven leaned against the wall boredly and stated, "might as well call me a guy, I've got the _package_ to prove it."  
"Ew! That's so gross!" Beast Boy covered his ears.  
Cyborg smirked, "well hey, _**he**_ has a point."

"Great," Raven scratched her head with a uncomfortable groan, "first I had to worry about three raping boys, now I have to worry about three rapping _girls_." He stopped with sarcasm, "well, who's ever coming with me, say so, who ever stays here, find a way to divert other Teen Titan suspicion by giving us new identities."

"Beast Boy will go with you, his clothes are fitted for his body changes." Robin stated.  
"Yeah, sure, I'm going to talk to Starfire real quick though, meet me at the entrance will you?" Raven asked boredly and Beast Boy nodded nervously, so he left.  
Beast Boy blush, "this isn't cool, Raven looks hot as a guy!"  
"Heh," She chuckled while hearing that.  
He blushed more, "oh my god…"

"Beast Boy listen," Robin stated, "Raven used a lot of power to do this, and I don't know how much she has left, so I want you to make sure she doesn't over do it."  
He folded his arms, "why? I'm the girl, he's the guy, their stronger now, remember?"  
"I just want to make sure, and… can you pick us up some bras and underwear?" He blushed and was hit upside the head.  
"I don't need any bras! I'm practically a robot!" Cyborg scowled.  
"R-right," he looked to Beast Boy, "for us then?"  
"But… I heard there's different sizes!" Beast Boy panicked.  
"Ask Raven to help, he's really a she!"  
"I know but-!" Beast Boy was interrupted.

"Beast Boy, let's go." Raven called from the end of the hall.  
He looked at Robin, "I don't know what I can do, but I'll try."  
"Beast Boy!" She yelled louder in case he didn't hear her.  
"Coming!" Beast Boy quickly rushed down the hall, "sorry."  
"Don't worry about it, you can still morph right?"  
Scoffing, he jumped into the air, "don't worry so much!"

Raven watched him jump and turned into a bird and sighed, "such a kid…" Hearing Beast Boy squawking, she levitated and followed the winged teammate.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think people were even paying attention to this story oo;**

**Um, from what I remember, this is going to be a 5 chapter story, and yes it's GarRae (BBRae). Yeah, Robin's name will be Robyn. This is just a practice story because as you can see, I'm not used to writing/typing Teen Titan stories, my specialists are on Avatar (mainly Zutara/Jetara), Inuyasha (SessKag/sometimes InuKag), and Ouran High School Host Club (HikaHaru/HikaHaruKao)**

**Any other questions, feel free to ask as long as their not about MMIA2 xD;**

**-Edit: I fixed the typing a little so it won't skip lines, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Better Gender  
****  
Chapter 02**

- Previously -

"Raven, since when did you have a tattoo…?" Robin asked curiously while starting at her raven tattoo on her lower back, practically a California License.  
"Yeah! It's totally awesome!" Beast Boy squealed while poking it.  
"Can you not touch me? I'm already trying to deal with being shirtless let alone bra-less." Raven said with a grumble and they continued on to Cyborg's room.  
"Ew, do we have to wear bras?" Beast Boy gagged.  
She shrugged and replied sarcastically, "up to you, I'm not your daddy."  
"H-here Raven." Cyborg handed her a black sweater.  
"Thanks." She took and placed it on in front of them. "I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked curiously.  
"To go buy some shirts that can fit, why?" Raven asked back.  
"Beast Boy, why you go with him- er I mean her!" Robin blushed in frustration.  
When they left Cyborg's room, Raven leaned against the wall boredly and stated, "might as well call me a guy, I've got the _package_ to prove it."  
"Ew! That's so gross!" Beast Boy covered his ears.  
Cyborg smirked, "well hey, _**he**_ has a point."

"Great," Raven scratched her head with a uncomfortable groan, "first I had to worry about three raping boys, now I have to worry about three rapping _girls_." He stopped with sarcasm, "well, who's ever coming with me, say so, who ever stays here, find a way to divert other Teen Titan suspicion by giving us new identities."

"Beast Boy will go with you, his clothes are fitted for his body changes." Robin stated.  
"Yeah, sure, I'm going to talk to Starfire real quick though, meet me at the entrance will you?" Raven asked boredly and Beast Boy nodded nervously, so he left.  
Beast Boy blush, "this isn't cool, Raven looks hot as a guy!"  
"Heh," She chuckled while hearing that.  
He blushed more, "oh my god…"

"Beast Boy listen," Robin stated, "Raven used a lot of power to do this, and I don't know how much she has left, so I want you to make sure she doesn't over do it."  
He folded his arms, "why? I'm the girl, he's the guy, their stronger her, remember?"  
"I just want to make sure, and… can you pick us up some bras and underwear?" He blushed and was hit upside the head.  
"I don't need any bras! I'm practically a robot!" Cyborg scowled.  
"R-right," he looked to Beast Boy, "for us then?"  
"But… I heard there's different sizes!" Beast Boy panicked.  
"Ask Raven to help, he's really a she!"  
"I know but-!" Beast Boy was interrupted.

"Beast Boy, let's go." Raven called from the end of the hall.  
He looked at Robin, "I don't know what I can do, but I'll try."  
"Beast Boy!" She yelled louder in case he didn't hear her.  
"Coming!" Beast Boy quickly rushed down the hall, "sorry."  
"Don't worry about it, you can still morph right?"  
Scoffing, he jumped into the air, "don't worry so much!"

Raven watched him jump and turned into a bird and sighed, "such a kid…" Hearing Beast Boy squawking, she levitated and followed the winged teammate.

- Now -

(**Note**: Raven and Starfire 'he, his, him,' Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy 'she, hers, her')

They arrived at a clothing store that was open late and went inside, well, Beast Boy went inside but stopped when she noticed that Raven was starring at the sky. Feeling that someone was watching him, he sighed and followed Beast Boy before he got nagged at. The two entered and looked around, one was curious and the other bored, but the curious one felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll let you look for your own clothes, if you need me, we both have the communicator," Raven stated and started to off but heard her still follow, "just get a basket and go."  
Beast Boy blushed and scratched her cheek as she explained herself nervously, "I… don't know what to get… and Robin wanted me to get stuff for _her_ too."  
He turned around and looked at her fairly nervous faces and sighed, "come on then."  
Hearing a chuckle or two behind her, she saw about six guys in gangster outfits looking at her and felt more nervous than earlier, "R-Raven…" she said weakly.  
"What already?" Raven looked at her, this time seeing her scared and saw her looking at a couple of thugs and he guided her away, "stay away from them, their trouble."

She looked up at him, "you've dealt with them before?"  
Raven nodded, "they also looked at me and Starfire like that." He then mumbled to himself, "maybe it's about time I teach them a lesson…"  
Her anger rose, "they been stalking you and you didn't tell us?!"  
He looked a little taken back, but replied in a highly annoyed tone. "We have powers, we're find on are own, we didn't need to be protected just to feel weak."  
Beast Boy looked at him, "we make you feel weak?"

Raven stared at her for a while, the placed his hand on her head as she looked up at him confusedly, "don't worry about it, if you didn't notice, I still can't give you the full potential of emotion, so bear with me, okay?" His hand left her head and walked away way saying in a mused tone, "maybe I'll let you pick clothes for me to look _hot_."

She blushed, "you're completely teasing me Raven!" Rushing over, she grabbed his arm.

"I've always done that, only now with raging hormones, you take a different effect."  
Raven rubbed his head tiredly and saw her staring again. "That's getting annoying-"  
"Are you okay?" Beast saw him look confused. "Robin wanted me to come to make sure that you would be okay since you used so much power earlier.  
Growling upon hearing this, a above blew out and the bulb shattered, "I'm fine." He placed his hood up, "get you clothes so I can get mine and Starfire's so we can leave."

_'Did… I make Raven angry again.'_ Beast Boy frowned and followed him.

* * *

Beast Boy had been so nervous about getting female garments that they went to do Raven and Starfire's shopping first, which was surprisingly quick, especially when he tried his clothes. So it was her turn and there was no backing out of it, and in an obvious way, having Raven behind her made her nervous. Seeing this a lot, he would try to leave, but she would always drag him back with a shy tug because she didn't want to be alone. 

"Raven," she called quietly with a deep blush, "I don't know what's the difference is…"  
Sighing, Raven said softly, "you should get sports bra, their easier for combat."  
"Huh?" Her face expression looked so confused that it was almost cute.  
He smirked and guided her, "over here smart one."

They looked at the garments for who knows how long, and when Beast Boy finally decided what to get, Raven told her to go try them on in the fitting room and so he escorted her there too because there was nothing else to do. Blowing his mind away, when the clerk at the fitting rooms asked if Raven could come, he was practically disgusted. Beast Boy just smiled and said that it was okay, and that he was her boyfriend.

The clerk stared at Raven, "sure, go on in…"  
Raven scowled at him, then pressed Beast Boy forth, "go on."  
Beast Boy grabbed his sleeve to make sure he came into the stall, and whispered her after she locked the door, "help me try them on, please?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "are you crazy?"  
"I don't know how to use them, and I'm scared to look!" She was about to cry.

Rubbing his forehead, he sat over on the bench, "you have boxers on right now, right?"  
Beast Boy nodded, "but… their a little irritating now because… yeah…"  
"Strip to your boxers then and come sit on my lap with what you want to try on."  
She nodded again and removed the outfit with her eyes closed, "R-Raven?"  
Raven took her hand and sat her on his lap, "put your hands up."  
Obeying, her hands went to the air and he slid it on her and she shivered, "you're cold."  
"I tend to be because I can't show emotion," he replied and pulled her hair out from under, "open your eyes and look in the mirror."

Beast Boy left his lap and looked, "weird," she turned to Raven, "how does it look?"  
His head lowered and shook, "my opinion here doesn't matter," he stated, "if it's what you think you want, then it's good enough for anyone."  
"I guess so," she giggled, "not like anyone going to see me like this." A blush crept on her face, "well, except for you… by the way, thank you, Raven…"  
Raven smirked and stood up, "I didn't do anything, now hurry up and just wear some clothes you want and give me the tags. I'll go pay for them."

"What? No! I have some money, I'll pay for me and Robin's things, you don't have to go threw all the trouble!" Beast Boy panicked, not wanting such generosity.  
"See? Even you don't like people buying for you." He stated and left the tags of the clothes she in on the bench, "I'll buy my stuff now and wait outside."  
Her head whipped around to him, "wait, but those guys-!"  
His hand was at her chin, "you'll be safe, don't worry."  
She frowned, "I wish I could understand what you and Starfire go through."  
"After tonight, you'll know a little more." With that said, he left through a portal.

_'I never noticed that Raven was so… caring…'_ Beast Boy frowned.

* * *

After paying for her things, she carried the bags and looked outside of the store and couldn't find him anywhere. The thugs started to close in on her, and so she rushed to an alleyway while trying to think of how to get out of this without losing her bags of clothes. She was caught in a dead end, and she was so terrified that she couldn't even figure out what to morph into, and they all looked at her with lust. 

"Raven!" Beast Boy called out with such fear.

"I suggest you all leave her alone." Raven's voice darkly demanded from behind the thugs. "In fact, I suggest you leave **all** the girls alone…"  
The leader smirked, "well, well, a boyfriend? How cute."  
His head tilted, eyes still closed, "are you, the leader?"

"Damn right I am-!" Interrupted by the deadly glare of four red eyes, he dropped his chains and blinked, then Raven was gone from his sight, then blinked again and he was right there in his face with the hood still on his head. "W-what are you?"

"Have you ever met the devil's son?" Raven asked curiously with a tilted head.  
"N-no! I'm an atheist! I don't believe that crap!" The leader panicked.  
He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "you're talking to him, **right**,** now**."  
Shoving away, the leader fell on his butt and yelled, "attack!"  
"Attack?!" Raven laughed bitterly, "who are you talking to? These guys?!"

The five other thugs were wrapped in the dark tentacles in the air and the leader looked very scared now. Raven demanded for him to leave women alone, and so they agreed and were all released, and he snarled at them all and they ran away. Beast Boy was about to thank Raven, but he still had those red eyes as he came forth, and they were in the pitch dark in a corner to where Beast Boy was trapped.

"R-Raven… you're scaring me…" She whispered as he was two feet away.  
His hands pulled hers up against the walls, "can you feel your own heart bounding against your throat? Terrified of what those men would've done to you. What I could do."  
Beast Boy struggled, "please Raven, let met go. I'm really scared!" She started to cry.  
He brought his lips to her ear, "close your eyes and relax."

She looked at him when he pulled his lips away, and remembered what he said earlier, _'you'll be safe, don't worry.'_ Beast Boy closed his eyes.

A dark, cold feeling swept over her and found herself onto Raven's sweater and making sure not to let go. His hand were wrapped around her to keep her secure in his arms to that way she would keep calm and not bother to open her eyes. It felt like it was almost taking a life time, and she slowly fell asleep, safely in his arms.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up tiredly and found herself in her room and realized how dirty it was, but also saw the bags of clothes on the lower bunk. She jumped down and rushed out into the living room to greet everyone and saw that Raven wasn't out yet. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire looked a her curiously, and Robin spoke first. 

"Hey Beast _Girl_, when did you guys get in last night?" She asked curiously.  
Beast Boy looked around, "I… don't know," she looked at them, "where's Raven?"  
"Is he not asleep?" Starfire questioned.

Cyborg looked a little confused, "I thought he was asleep, anyways, tell him we all got names! Robin's Robyn, since Starfire's Starbolt, you're Beast Girl, and I'm…" she sighed, "Cyborgirl." Then looked at Beast Boy. "Tell Raven that his name is Ray."

"Yeah, sure, what ever, bye!" Beast Boy ran out.

Knocking on Raven's door, it opened and he wasn't there, so she tried everywhere she could; the bathroom, the garage, the training room. She then remembered one last place that could help and looked up at the ceiling and rushed upstairs. Beast Boy bursted through the door and rushed out too look around, but he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Raven's voice called out and she whipped around with wide eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

DM180! Long time no talk! And to answer your question, "BeastGirl" would turn into a female what ever type of animal xD

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

**Better Gender**

Chapter 03

- Previously -

"Have you ever met the devil's son?" Raven asked curiously with a tilted head.  
"N-no! I'm an atheist! I don't believe that crap!" The leader panicked.  
He leaned over and whispered in his ear, "you're talking to him, **right**,** now**."  
Shoving away, the leader fell on his butt and yelled, "attack!"?  
"Attack?!" Raven laughed bitterly, "who are you talking to? These guys?!"

The five other thugs were wrapped in the dark tentacles in the air and the leader looked very scared now. Raven demanded for him to leave women alone, and so they agreed and were all released, and he snarled at them all and they ran away. Beast Boy was about to thank Raven, but he still had those red eyes as he came forth, and they were in the pitch dark in a corner to where Beast Boy was trapped.

"R-Raven… you're scaring me…" She whispered as he was two feet away.  
His hands pulled hers up against the walls, "can you feel your own heart bounding against your throat? Terrified of what those men would've done to you. What I could do."  
Beast Boy struggled, "please Raven, let met go. I'm really scared!" She started to cry.  
He brought his lips to her ear, "close your eyes and relax."

She looked at him when he pulled his lips away, and remembered what he said earlier, _'you'll be safe, don't worry.'_ Beast Boy closed his eyes.

A dark, cold feeling swept over her and found herself onto Raven's sweater and making sure not to let go. His hand were wrapped around her to keep her secure in his arms to that way she would keep calm and not bother to open her eyes. It felt like it was almost taking a life time, and she slowly fell asleep, safely in his arms.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up tiredly and found herself in her room and realized how dirty it was, but also saw the bags of clothes on the lower bunk. She jumped down and rushed out into the living room to greet everyone and saw that Raven wasn't out yet. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire looked a her curiously, and Robin spoke first. 

"Hey Beast _Girl_, when did you guys get in last night?" She asked curiously.  
Beast Boy looked around, "I… don't know," she looked at them, "where's Raven?"  
"Is he not asleep?" Starfire questioned.

Cyborg looked a little confused, "I thought he was asleep, anyways, tell him we all got names! Robin's Robyn, since Starfire's Starbolt, you're Beast Girl, and I'm…" she sighed, "Cyborgirl." Then looked at Beast Boy. "Tell Raven that his name is Ray."

"Yeah, sure, what ever, bye!" Beast Boy ran out.

Knocking on Raven's door, it opened and he wasn't there, so she tried everywhere she could; the bathroom, the garage, the training room. She then remembered one last place that could help and looked up at the ceiling and rushed upstairs. Beast Boy bursted through the door and rushed out too look around, but he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Raven's voice called out and she whipped around with wide eyes.

- Now -

(**Note**: Their names are now altered from Starfire - Starbolt, Robin - Robyn, Cyborg - Cyborgirl, Beast Boy - Beast Girl, Raven - Ray.)

Beast Girl looked up at him, seeing him in an entirely new attire that made her blush with embarrassment. He was sitting there on the door looking at her as if he had just woke up, but those eyes, they looked calm and-. Her head shook quickly and tried to regain her anger towards him and pointed an accusing finger.

"Where were you?! You weren't in your room, the weren't in the bathroom or living room or garage! Do you know how hard it is to find you?" Beast Girl yelled.  
He looked at her curiously, "but you found me, didn't you?"  
Her blush deepened, "well… yeah… but…"  
"What do you want?" Ray asked in a bored fashion.

"What happened last night… your eyes… you were… scary." She looked away.  
"Your fear angered me when I told you that you would be safe." He stated.  
"How did we get here?" Beast Girl blushed as she remembered the night in his arms.  
"I brought you home," he said plainly, "now… is there anything else?"  
"Um…" her green face was practically red. "N-no…"  
"Then go eat breakfast." Ray laid back down.

"Hey…" Beast Girl climbed up and looked at him, "what are you doing?"  
"No matter what gender you are, you act like a kid," he sighed.  
Her mood changed to bitter and asked again, "what are you doing?"

"I'm just relaxing because I've had no sleep. My energy was drained after bringing you to your room. I forgot the clothes, so I had to back and get them, Robin was a awake by then so I knew I wouldn't get sleep inside." He covered his mouth to yawn.

"I could've flown on my own, you didn't have to take me," she frowned sadly. "Robin is Robyn now though, Cyborg is Cyborgirl, Starfire is Starbolt, I'm Beast Girl, and you're Ray."  
Ray nodded with his eyes closed, "since you don't have anything else to say, go eat."  
Huffing, she shook him, "go sleep in your room!" With that said, she rushed and slipped through the door and listened if he would say anything.

He growled angrily and rubbed his head to kill the frustration before he lost control, _'damn it, this is all, just…'_ he spoke out loud to himself, "pissing me off."

Beast Girl clapped her hands over her mouth and felt the tears wanting to erupt out, so she ran down the stairs and crashed into the others who saw her crying. She explained to them what happened and they all looked fairly surprised as she ran to her room. Since they knew what was going on, or so they assumed, they didn't bother to get in the way of things and let them supposedly hand it themselves.

* * *

Ray walked downstairs and went into the living room and saw everyone looking at him with hard eyes. He felt their quite easily and rubbed his head tiredly while trying to figure out what they were mad at him for. His conclusion was just the same as earlier, but just to be sure, he had to ask in case he was wrong. 

"What's everyone angry at me for?" Ray asked quietly, still a little tired.  
Robyn stood up, "you may be a guy now, but refrain from inappropriate language."  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "what…?"  
Starbolt frowned, "Beast Girl said she had done the 'pissing you off,' is it not true?"

"I said that something was but wasn't her…" Ray tried to think, and sighed while leaving, "little brat… always snooping around like an animal…" He arrived at the door with much in his mind that he didn't know he was watched as he sighed.

**Knock, knock**

"Beast Girl…" Ray called out quietly and heard her crying.  
"Go away!" She yelled in a sob and threw something at the door.  
"Talk about mood swings," his voice mumbled and folded his arms, "when was the last time you ever left **me** alone when I was in a bad mood?"  
"You're always in a bad mood!" Beast Girl retorted.  
_'For good reasons…'_ he sighed, "so what, I can't even explain that you have the wrong idea?" Ray heard the bed squeak.  
The door cracked open, "what do you want…?"

"I wasn't mad at you, I was talking about myself." His eyes were serious as he continued, "I'm angry at myself for doing this to everyone, because you can't handle this all too well, it's why your crying so much at the simplest things you hear from me." Sighing, he placed his hand in his pockets, "so don't blame yourself for anything, you're hardly ever a problem for me, alright?" Ray turned to walk off, "see you later-"

Beast Girl rushed over and hugged him from behind tightly, feeling his toned chest as she sniffled. She was almost positive that he would say 'stop hugging me' or something, but the words never came. Her mind wanted to know how long she could hold him like this, and it was obviously as long as she wanted, so she said something.

"Thank you Ray." Beast Girl whispered.  
"No," he replied and she released him, "call me Raven."  
"But t-that's a girls name." She giggled and wiped her eyes.  
Ray stuck his tongue out at her, "…"  
Blushing, she smacked his arm and before she realized it-, "oops…"  
He glared at her, walking toward her room and it closed, "give me your hand."  
"W-wha…?" Her expression was priceless.

* * *

The three snuck over to Beast Girl's room and tried to listen in closely but couldn't really hear anything. Ray and Beast Girl appeared behind them thanks to Ray's powers and they scared the daylights out them, well, Beast Girl did at least. When the three collapsed onto the ground, Ray smirked at how they nearly lost their souls from it. 

"Raven! Beast Girl! Don't do that!" Robyn yelled.  
"I thought I was Ray," the half demon frowned.  
"Well you just said to her that you-… oops." Cyborgirl was caught.  
"If I had his powers, I'd sent you into another dimension!" Beast Girl stated.  
Ray looked at Starbolt, "I'm surprised even **you're** trying to listen in."

Starbolt sat up, "the 'spying on' seems to come with the males," then he remember something, "were you not supposed to be on a date tonight?"  
"RAVEN ON A DATE?!" The three girls screeched.  
Ray sighed, "I guess I forgot about it, didn't I" he shrugged, "I guess I can go tell him what happened to us, it's not like he's going to tell anyone about this…"  
"What?! Two guys on a date?! EWWW!!!" Beast Girl screamed.

Ray rolled his and pulled out a cell phone and place caller block on before dialing, and listen to the phone ring until it was picked up. "Hello, is this Raven's boy friend?" He asked boredly. "This is a Teen Titan," he thought of a name quickly," Cyborg, anyway, she wanted me to tell you that she had a some business to take care of in Azarath."

The reply was fairly short and Ray shrugged, "it's a pointless journey and she had to leave because of some monks or something." Again, the reply was short, and he nodded, "alright, bye." He sighed, "great, that was practically my first lie."

"Uh… Raven…" Robyn stated, "when did you get a cell phone?"  
Staring at him, he flipped his phone out and did text message, "why?"  
Starbolt heard his phone ring and looked at the message and laughed, "that is mean!"  
"YOU BOTH HAVE CELL PHONES?!" The three girls panicked.  
He looked at them, "you three are always fooling around."  
"Since it was slow going together, we got cell phones to make it two in one." Ray stated.  
A thought a occurred, "we should go shopping, yes?"  
"Yeah, after that…" he paused, "I'll need to go somewhere."

"Um… Raven," Beast Girl called out and the two guys looked at her, "can I come too?"  
"How about we all go?" Robyn suggested.  
"I'm driving!" Cyborgirl cheered and ran to her room to put clothes since she was a girl.  
Ray sighed, "well go get ready, we'll wait at the garage."  
Starbolt smirked, "maybe we should let them do all the shopping?"  
He chuckled as they walked towards his room, "now look who's being mean."

Robyn looked at Beast Girl with an all knowing grin, "now that we've all changed genders, you're starting to like Raven, aren't you?"  
Blushing, Beast Girl looked at her and pointed with an accusing finger, "well what about you! You're falling head over heels for Starbolt _**and**_ Raven!"  
"I am not, it's these girl hormones or something!" She protested and rushed to her room to change in order to avoid her snickering.

Beast Girl too went to change into some good clothes, thankfully her blue jeans and black shirt fit. When she came out, she crashed into a strong chest and cringed while looking up to see Ray in a trench coat. She blushed and pushed away lightly and Starbolt laughed lightly at the green one.

"You have been blushing a lot Beast Girl, is it becoming a habit?" Starbolt grinned.  
"…" Beast Girl growled with a deeper blush.  
"Easy now, let's just go to the garage, get in the car, and go shopping, it's going to rain soon, and I have to do something." Ray sighed with some annoyance.  
Starbolt thought of something and looked to Beast Girl, "do boys do a 'boy talk,' friend?"  
Beast Girl scratched her head, "yeah… I guess…"  
Ray sighed, "we can gossip when I get back Starbolt."

"Yes friend Raven!" Starbolt chirped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry... I thought I finished this up here ;**

**Better Gender  
****  
Chapter 04**

- Previously -

Ray rolled his and pulled out a cell phone and place caller block on before dialing, and listen to the phone ring until it was picked up. "Hello, is this Raven's boy friend?" He asked boredly. "This is a Teen Titan," he thought of a name quickly," Cyborg, anyway, she wanted me to tell you that she had a some business to take care of in Azarath."

The reply was fairly short and Ray shrugged, "it's a pointless journey and she had to leave because of some monks or something." Again, the reply was short, and he nodded, "alright, bye." He sighed, "great, that was practically my first lie."

"Uh… Raven…" Robyn stated, "when did you get a cell phone?"  
Staring at him, he flipped his phone out and did text message, "why?"  
Starbolt heard his phone ring and looked at the message and laughed, "that is mean!"  
"YOU BOTH HAVE CELL PHONES?!" The three girls panicked.  
He looked at them, "you three are always fooling around."

"Since it was slow going together, we got cell phones to make it two in one." Ray stated.  
A thought a occurred, "we should go shopping, yes?"  
"Yeah, after that…" he paused, "I'll need to go somewhere."

"Um… Raven," Beast Girl called out and the two guys looked at her, "can I come too?"  
"How about we all go?" Robyn suggested.  
"I'm driving!" Cyborgirl cheered and ran to her room to put clothes since she was a girl.  
Ray sighed, "well go get ready, we'll wait at the garage."  
Starbolt smirked, "maybe we should let them do all the shopping?"  
He chuckled as they walked towards his room, "now look who's being mean."

Robyn looked at Beast Girl with an all knowing grin, "now that we've all changed genders, you're starting to like Raven, aren't you?"  
Blushing, Beast Girl looked at her and pointed with an accusing finger, "well what about you! You're falling head over heels for Starbolt _**and**_ Raven!"  
"I am not, it's these girl hormones or something!" She protested and rushed to her room to change in order to avoid her snickering.

Beast Girl too went to change into some good clothes, thankfully her blue jeans and black shirt fit. When she came out, she crashed into a strong chest and cringed while looking up to see Ray in a trench coat. She blushed and pushed away lightly and Starbolt laughed lightly at the green one.

"You have been blushing a lot Beast Girl, is it becoming a habit?" Starbolt grinned.  
"…" Beast Girl growled with a deeper blush.  
"Easy now, let's just go to the garage, get in the car, and go shopping, it's going to rain soon, and I have to do something." Ray sighed with some annoyance.  
Starbolt thought of something and looked to Beast Girl, "do boys do a 'boy talk,' friend?"  
Beast Girl scratched her head, "yeah… I guess…"  
Ray sighed, "we can gossip when I get back Starbolt."

"Yes friend Raven!" Starbolt chirped.

- Now -

(**Note**: Raven will not be name Ray anymore due to the fact that Raven wants to be called Raven. Enjoy.)

The Teen Titans went to the grocery story and actually stayed as a group while Cyborgirl went to the meat selection to get everything she wanted. Starbolt was of course after the mustard that was on say while Robyn tried not to giggle at his happiness. Beast Girl followed Raven around while to behave because she **knew **that she'd only cost some trouble, well, that was until they heard a girl yelling and her mother yelling just as loudly, causing a scene.

"Stop embarrassing your father you ungrateful child!" The mother hissed.  
"Oh shut up, I hate you!" The daughter hissed back and rushed off.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" She yelled, then finally just gave up on the teen.

Beast Girl watched the commotion and snickered quietly, "don't see that everyday…" She began looking up at Raven, "right R-?" Her sentence stopped when seeing such a stern look in his eyes, and she quietly called out to him "…Raven?"

She almost felt a piece of her shatter when he completely ignored her and left the grocery store in the direction that the girl went. The teen titans all watched, and thought it best to just let him do what he wanted without them interfering. Beast Girl still didn't feel too sure about it, so she turned into a rat and scampered at a window to watch.

* * *

Raven looked down at the crying young woman with those serious eyes, and placed his hand in his pockets while asking in a calm voice, "why are you crying?"  
"I hate my mom!" She cried out. "Now go away!"  
But he didn't leave, "why do you hate her then?"  
"Because she hates me!" Her voice began to choke.  
"Really?" Raven asked, "then, why is it you were born?" 

**SLAP!**

The young woman stood up and slapped him in the face, and screamed in his face with pure hatred, "how dare you ask that! I don't even know you, you stupid jerk!"  
Raven looked away, "so, they say that you were in accident? A **mistake** that was born?"  
She gasped and took a step away, "h-how would you know?! You don't know me!"  
"I don't have to know you in order to understand the pain." He said quietly to her.

Glaring at him, she leaned against the grocery store wall next to a pay phone, just staring at him with confusion and hate. Raven only looked at her in the same way as he had first seen her crying, his cheek already bruising quickly from the given slap. Yet it didn't really occur to them that they were being watched by a small green rat in the large windows.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going to run away-" She was interrupted.  
"For was purpose would that do you?" Raven asked darkly.  
Flinching, she quietly replied, "my mom can't stand me…"  
"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you, there was many opportunities, wasn't there? Abortion, adoption, **abandon**? He explained to change her mind. "They love you."  
"She yells at me! How can she love me?!" She cried out.

"There is… a purpose, for everyone," his hand went out to her, "for you, it may seem that your mother is a devil, and your father an angel." When she took his hand, he lifted her up, "but even a devil wishes for a child, something to call _family_…"

"What would you know, huh?!" She glared.  
"It was only recently I've met my father, and only through bad terms," Raven stated.  
"Pfft! And what about your mom?!" Her eyes grew cold.  
"I was raised by monks, and my mother you ask?" He almost spat and looked at the clouds darkening, "I would be lucky enough to have ever had a glimpse of her…"  
"That's… sad…" she whispered quietly, rubbing her eyes.  
"So do something that I can't." He demanded.

Her body flung to him; her arms went underneath his trench coat and around his chest, sobbing, "but she always yells at me! How am I supposed to know what to do!"  
He brought his hand up and patted her head, "just apologize, it doesn't have to be for anything in particular, just tell her you're sorry and that you love her, understand?"  
"What if it doesn't work out?" She looked up at him.

Taking a step back from her, he brought out a Teen Titan communicator and placed it in her hand carefully. "If you need help, I'll be in touch," he then wiped her tears away, "now then, please stop crying, especially when your parents are coming out now."

"Wha-?" Her head whipped around at a yell.  
"Rose! Get over here and stop talking to strangers!" Her mother hissed at her.  
The young woman, Rose, looked at Raven, "what's your name first?"  
Smirking lightly he nudged her to her parents, "it's Raven."

Her head nodded, and rushed to her parents, "mom!" She called out, not at all with a tint of anger, and it caught her mother off guard, "I just want to say… to say that I'm sorry." Then she hugged her mother, "and that I love you."

Raven watched them talk to another, and soon, the mother hugged the daughter in a tight embrace. He smiled quietly and watched them all get in the car and most likely went home or something. His held breath was released, and calmly walked forth to the doors of the grocery store, and saw Beast Girl standing there with a frown.

She saw his face and reached out to it, "Raven… your cheek-"

Her hand was got and placed down, and he looked at her with annoyance, "mind your own business, and don't snoop in mine." Raven began walking away, "if you didn't notice, I've never once tried to receive any information about **you** by sneaking around."

Beast Girl turned around, "but Raven, I didn't know what you were doing-"

"You don't have any right to know what I did, or what I do." His eyes grew even colder, "it's time for you to stop acting childish, you may be the youngest on the team, but you **aren't** a kid anymore." With that said, he walked away.

Her head dipped down, _'even if I did __**grow up**__, that doesn't mean I can't worry about you Raven… especially after what you told that girl.'_

* * *

Shopping was done and ever one got in the car except Raven, and Beast Girl had gone missing earlier in the day. Robyn said she would turn up sometime around meal time or something and so everyone agreed and the three left. Raven sighed and slowly walked away, perhaps not even noticing the green spider on his trench coat. 

"Walking will take far too long…" Raven sighed and easily transported to the proper destination, and the spider glanced around to find themselves at a grave yard, and the rain was pouring down roughly on him, "how long do you plan on being in that form? I already know it stresses your body to be like in one shape for too long."

She was caught, and crawled off his trench coat and looked up at him while hugging herself from the freezing rain and wind, "I… I didn't want you to be alone…"

His eyes bore into hers quietly, then closed his eyes and held his head up to the sky, "you are such a child," the trench coat formed into his every day dark blue cloak, and he spread it out a little and looked at her, "get under before you become sick, Beast Girl."

"Are… you mad at me?" Her voice was a little shaky as she came to him, only to have his arms wrap around her with the cloak to keep her warm, but he didn't look at her.

"I didn't know my grandparents," he looked at the stones that said 'Mr. And Mrs. Roth,' "when my mother ran away, they never cared, and neither did she." Raven started, "she came to a church without knowing it and drank water there, but the priests there tricked her, telling her they would give her a family, and a man who would truly love her."

Beast Girl knew who the man was; it was Raven's father, "…Trigon…"

"My father also wished for a family, one that will rule by his side as he conquers the world after the prophecy was completed. That's why I was found as a child by you guys, and that is why my mother was spared when he took over Azarath." Raven sighed.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, "isn't that scary?"

His lips smirked, "as I told the girl, I was never allowed to see my mother, and I obviously had never seen my father except through my mind." Raven brought her closer, "I **am** the devil's daughter, what can I possibly be afraid of other than losing my friends?"

Her cheeks flushed, "I guess that would be terrible, wouldn't it?" She was getting closer.

Raven looked at her quietly, "you know I can't show you the emotions you want whether I wished to or not." He frowned at her, seeing a tinge of disappoint me in her eyes and looked away while apologizing quietly, "I'm… sorry…"

"Maybe you can't, but I can, right?" Beast Girl asked softly, and received no reply, so she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to where she could kiss his lips, she looked at him with a blush, "you won't tell the other about this right? I mean… it's odd because I'm the girl, and you're the guy…" she then blushed, "not that I think it's strange! Er, I mean-!"

Raven kissed her lips to shut her up, then looked at her, "my lips are sealed." His cloaked slowly turned bright white, and he sighed, "it looks like emotion caught up already."  
"Is… the white clad… also a personality, Raven?" Beast Girl asked quietly.  
"It is… and it's one that rarely is shown to the world." He replied softly.  
She looked excited, "what personality is it?"

His hand brushed back the hair behind her pointed ear, and whispered, "Love."  
Beast Girl laughed lightly, "you know… I thought my first kiss was going to be with Terra…"  
Raven looked at him plainly, "one should have known that."  
She looked confused, "did… I say something wrong?"

"Of course not," he said bitterly, and engulfed her in his black magic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Better Gender  
****  
Chapter 05**

- Previously -

She was caught, and crawled off his trench coat and looked up at him while hugging herself from the freezing rain and wind, "I… I didn't want you to be alone…"

His eyes bore into hers quietly, then closed his eyes and held his head up to the sky, "you are such a child," the trench coat formed into his every day dark blue cloak, and he spread it out a little and looked at her, "get under before you become sick, Beast Girl."

"Are… you mad at me?" Her voice was a little shaky as she came to him, only to have his arms wrap around her with the cloak to keep her warm, but he didn't look at her.

"I didn't know my grandparents," he looked at the stones that said 'Mr. And Mrs. Roth,' "when my mother ran away, they never cared, and neither did she." Raven started, "she came to a church without knowing it and drank water there, but the priests there tricked her, telling her they would give her a family, and a man who would truly love her."

Beast Girl knew who the man was; it was Raven's father, "…Trigon…"

"My father also wished for a family, one that will rule by his side as he conquers the world after the prophecy was completed. That's why I was found as a child by you guys, and that is why my mother was spared when he took over Azarath." Raven sighed.

She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, "isn't that scary?"

His lips smirked, "as I told the girl, I was never allowed to see my mother, and I obviously had never seen my father except through my mind." Raven brought her closer, "I **am** the devil's daughter, what can I possibly be afraid of other than losing my friends?"

Her cheeks flushed, "I guess that would be terrible, wouldn't it?" She was getting closer.

Raven looked at her quietly, "you know I can't show you the emotions you want whether I wished to or not." He frowned at her, seeing a tinge of disappointment in her eyes and looked away while apologizing quietly, "I'm… sorry…"

"Maybe you can't, but I can, right?" Beast Girl asked softly, and received no reply, so she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to where she could kiss his lips, the looked at him with a blush, "you won't tell the other about this right? I mean… it's odd because I'm the girl, and you're the guy…" she then blushed, "not that I think it's strange! Er, I mean-!"

Raven kissed her lips to shut her up, then looked at her, "my lips are sealed." His cloaked slowly turned bright white, and he sighed, "it looks like emotion caught up already."  
"Is… the white clad… also a personality, Raven?" Beast Girl asked quietly.  
"It is… and it's one that rarely is shown to the world." He replied softly.  
She looked excited, "what personality is it?"

His hand brushed back the hair behind her pointed ear, and whispered, "Love."  
Beast Girl laughed lightly, "you know… I thought my first kiss was going to be with Terra…"  
Raven looked at him plainly, "one should have known that."  
She looked confused, "did… I say something wrong?"

"Of course not," he said bitterly, and engulfed her in his black magic.

- Now -

Beast Girl woke up with a headache, and opened her eyes to find herself on the floor in her room. It was obviously to her how she got there, but what happened before that was faded, and all she knew was that Raven was angry at her. She got up quickly and ran out of her room and went to Raven's but it wouldn't open and she banged on it but nothing happened, and since she didn't hear anything in the room.

Hurriedly, she ran to the living room and panted as she only saw three of them looking at him while having some breakfast, "where's Raven? I can't find him anywhere!"  
They all glanced at another and Robyn spoke, "Raven left this morning, he seemed to be in a bad mood, did… something happen last night in Gotham City?"  
Cyborgirl grinned, "and don't deny it, Raven told us you followed him."  
"Enough," Starbolt's eyes glowed at them, then calmed down, "Beast Girl, tell us."

"I don't know why he's so mad! It's like, okay, we were at this graveyard in front of his grandparents or something, then he told me about his life and I kind of… kissed him…" Beast Girl blushed, twiddling her fingers together, "then I said that I would have thought that Terra would've been my first kiss… but it was Raven…"

"YOU KISSED REVAN?!" Cyborgirl and Robyn gasped in shock.  
Starbolt looked bored and got up, "it is no wonder why our friend Raven is upset."  
Beast Girl looked at her, "huh?" She came over to sit down.  
"I have already been in this situation with Robyn and my sister, however, your problem is much more," he tried to think of a good word, "problematic?"  
"Ooookay, can you tell me who's fault it is?"  
"That is simple," his finger pointed at her, "yours."

Beast Girl frowned, "but I don't even understand what I did to make him upset!"  
"You talked about another girl in which, in reality, so is Raven." Starbolt huffed.  
"So… Raven was…" Robyn looked at Cyborgirl, "jealous…?"  
Cyborgirl shrugged, "dude, I've been in that boys head, and let me tell you, I didn't see no jealous personality, there was kung fu, sob, giddy, and all these others!"

"Hatred, Timid, Brave, Fear, Intelligence, Rudeness, Happiness, and… Love…" Beast Girl sighed and dipped her head down, "what can I do? I'm just a girl! This is way harder than being a guy! Okay, I'm sorry for ever saying that girls have it easy!"

Robyn nodded, "yeah, me too, and I'm surprised it only took me three days to realize it."  
"I'm only mechanical, and even I didn't think it was this hard, you can imagine how much gossip I'm picking up on the internet?!" Cyborgirl whined.  
"Yes, being a male is much more difficult than I thought, and for that I apologize." Starbolt frowned, feeling bad about arguing about the other gender.

Again, the tower had a blackout and a yell was heard from somewhere inside the tower as they saw themselves change back to normal forms. When the transformation was complete, they all cheered for a moment, already forgetting that yell. Soon, the door opened and in came the female version of Raven, looking at them boredly while already being in her leotard and cloak.

(**Note**: Revert to everyone's correct name and gender)

"Alright! No more sill girly-ness!" Cyborg cheered.  
"No more facial hair!" Starfire cheered.  
"Can I take off these clothes now?" Robin pondered.  
Beast Boy rushed over to Raven, "are you okay?"  
"…" Raven hovered over the ground and passed him to others.  
He noticed her cloak was blue, "Raven, about last night…"

"So, you guys are happy to be guys again?" Raven asked Robin and Cyborg.  
"Oh yeah are we happy!" Cyborg cheered. "For this, I'm making waffles!"  
"You better believe it! Not that I didn't like being a girl, but man!" Robin cheered as well.  
Starfire hugged Raven with a delighted squeal, "glorious! We can now do what we always do! The meditation, the mall of shopping, and the painting of the toe nails!"  
Raven left her grasp, "sure, just stop hugging me." She sighed and sat down at the counter, seeing a little green puppy frowning at her until he got her attention.

"You know, Beast Boy **was** pretty worried when he couldn't find you," Robin tried to help him.  
Cyborg thought he should help too, "yeah, he was about to cry like a baby!"  
Starfire knew Raven would listen to her because they would always talk about things that hurt them, "Beast Boy has learned his lesson Raven, I assure you by all means."

Raven sighed as seeing them all fend for Beast Boy, and she looked at him, "I suppose that means you told them what happened in the end, weren't you telling **me** to be quiet about it?" She asked with annoyance and Beast Boy laid down with a sadder frown.

Again, she sighed and looked at the green pup who looked like he would cry, "alright…" Raven mumbled and patted his head, "you're forgiven already."

With that said, Beast Boy barked happy and tackled her into the ground and began licking her face happily as she tried to shoo him away. The other titans laughed at Beast Boy being so happy, and Raven didn't seem to be too pleased about it. She engulfed the two of them in magic and summoned them to Beast Boys rooms and he morphed.

"So, you're really okay about it? You actually forgive me?" Beast Boy frowned and sat on his bottom bunk, looking up at Raven who stood in front him quietly.  
"I never lie Beast Boy," she said softly.  
"Are you mad that we kissed?" His face flushed.  
"There's nothing between a kiss unless there's any emotion behind it."  
He frowned, "yeah I guess- hey wait! You did put emotion in it just like I did!"  
Raven smirked and began walking out, "you're delusional Beast Boy."

Lunging at her and she whipped around when hearing him jumping up, and he hugged her around the waist the with his head against her stomach. Raven looked at him quietly, watching him soon stand up to look at her with a faint blush. She quirked an eyebrow at this, and wondered what was going in his mind as he looked away.

"I kind of wish we were the opposite genders again…" He scratched his head.  
"Why?" Raven asked lightly, as if not really caring.  
"For this," just as last night, he leaned up and kissed her on the lips.  
She smirked at he blushed, "you're such a child, Garfield."  
His attention whipped to her quickly, "don't call me that-!"

Raven placed her lips on his to stop him from yelling, "stop yelling, you won." Her cloak swayed in white and so did her leotard. "Now…" she pushed a button and the door slid open and three other Titans fell in the room, "about these three…"

Cyborg smiled sheepishly, "u-uh, hi Raven! I was making sure the door worked!"  
"Titans!" Robin called as he normally would for trouble, and then ran, "run away!!!"  
Starfire followed quickly while asking, "Robin, is there trouble?!"  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!" Cyborg ran after them, terrified.

Raven smirked, then looked over to Beast Boy, "I suppose we'll keep this as a secret?"  
He scratching his head, "well, they know we kissed, and they know I like you and you like me…" that thought hit him and looked up at her quickly, "you… do like me right?"  
She smiled and left his room, "see you later Beast Boy."

"Hey!" Beast Boy got up to follow her, "I need an answer! Are you trying to make me make a fool of myself? Raven…? Raven! RAVEN!!!"

**The End**


End file.
